We would like to conduct a preliminary white beam Laue diffraction experiment on recombinant bovine heat shock cognate ATPase fragment. We would like to mount crystals of this protein for the first time in the focussed high brightness white x-ray beam, to determine whether the native crystals give information to sufficient resolution, and with sufficiently low crystal mosaicity, to justify a complete study on this system.